Never Leave Me Part II of The One Trilogy
by TheDeathbatWithEyelashes
Summary: Frank Iero and the rest of My Chemical Romance are on "The Black Parade", leaving their loved ones behind for 6 months. After heart-wrenching events take place, Frank must make a choice: his happiness or the deaths of his loved ones. Rated M for language
1. Love, Memories, and Gut Feelings

**Copyrights: I do not own My Chemical Romance or anything relating to them ("The Black Parade", wives, children, etc.). I also do not own the two songs used as ringtones in this story ("Redundant" by Green Day, "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne); those belong to the respective artist and/or their recording companies. The iPhone also belongs to Apple. Though the main characters in this fic are real people, the plot and concept are of my own design. The dialogue and any thoughts coming from said characters is my own and does not necessarily reflect those of the real indiviuals. Any original characters are mine as well. Some events in this story actually happened and were not made up by me. Please no copying my ideas. Thank you.**

**Well, now that all that legal stuff is out of the way, I am so excited to say that this is my first published fan fic. I've written a lot more, but I've never really done anything with them. They're just sitting in the files on my laptop, gathering dust. After a little polish I might post them. Anyway, I hope you like this one. I know that the twins were born after the "Black Parade" but it just fits into the story, so don't hurt me! As I said, this is my first published fic, so I want reviews please. Comments, questions, criticisms, anything. Be honest, but keep it civil. That would be greatly appreciated, thank you. This is the second part of a trilogy. I know it's weird I'm putting up part 2 first, but it'll make sense when the other two are up, trust me. Well, without further yacking, I give you Part II of "The One" Trilogy. Enjoy!**

**Never Leave Me…**

_Jamia's POV_

I set the twins in their cribs and just watched them as they slept. They look so much like their father, especially their eyes. I kissed both of their foreheads and walked out, turning down the lights. I walked to the kitchen to get myself some coffee.

After I made some, I walked to the room that I promised myself I wouldn't. I stood at the door, a tear going down my cheek and into my coffee. Why was I so emotional? He's only on tour, but he's in England, days away from me. At least he got to see his girls when they were born. He even stayed for the first three months of their lives. It's been a week since he left.

I shakily took the knob and opened the door. It was the room where he practiced. He made it so he could stay home with Cherry and Lilly when I was at work. I don't think I've ever been in here before. Well, I have, but not since he redid it. It had posters of all his favorite bands everywhere. Most of his guitars were with him on the Black Parade tour right now, but there were still two left. Something caught my eye. I walked up to a picture frame and saw it was us when we first started dating, he was holding me piggyback style. I picked it up and smiled warmly. That was a sweet memory. I put it back down. There were other pictures of him and his family, his mom, grandpa, dad. I remember when I first met his grandpa. What a man that guy is. I knew then that's where he got his manly qualities. Another picture I picked up and smiled at was one with him and the guys at the wedding. They looked so happy. He just had so many pictures in here. He was really close to his family, the guys counted in that instance. I took one last look and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I heard a phone dial from the computer. I contorted my eyebrows and adjusted my glasses on my nose. I wonder when those stupid contacts will come in. I walked near it and saw it was him! It was Frankie! I quickly walked to the computer, set my coffee down, and clicked "Answer." In a matter of seconds my husband was on the screen, his smiling face glowing. I let out a smile of my own.

"Hey, baby," he said in his "sexy" voice. His eyebrows flitted up and down.

I just giggled. "Hi, honey, how are you?"

"Tired, but good I guess. I would be better if you and the girls were here."

"I know. I wish you were here too. By the way, I saw the room you made."

"You did, huh?"

I nodded. "It was sweet."

He laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm Mr. Sensitive."

I laughed too. "The one and only." He just smiled. I heard crying and snapped my head in the direction. "Oh, looks like two someones are up. I'll be right back." I smiled and walked to the girls' room. I picked up Cherry and quieted her down. Lilly calmed down the second I picked her up. "Come on, let's go see daddy." I was holding each girl in an arm and walked back to the computer.

I sat down and saw he was talking to someone that was off camera. He turned back around and saw them. His face lit up. "Hey, beauties. How're my little princesses?" he said in a "goo-goo" voice.

I just kept the smile on my face. The guys all crowded around him and started saying similar things. I just laughed. They were giggling.

"Hey, Jamia!" they all shouted.

"Hi, guys. How's the tour?"

"It's awesome," Gerard said. "I don't think we've ever had a more enthusiastic crowd." They all nodded in agreement. "By the way, we really didn't have time to talk to the girls. How're they doing?"

"They're doing great. They just really miss you. By the way, Mikey, Alicia's gonna call you later. She has a surprise for you."

Mikey looked interested. "Knowing Alicia it'll be good."

"I think you'll like it," I said smiling. We all talked for a little bit more then it was just us four again.

He looked at me. I don't know what it was with his eyes. They just hold so much emotion. Love was everywhere in his eyes. I smiled. "You're just so beautiful."

"You're too kind."

"Nope, you're just too beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks. How's the tour for you?"

"It's a lot of fun. I've been getting some strange fan mail though. I think some of the fan girls are learning the word 'descriptive.'"

I grimaced a little. "Are they that bad?"

He nodded. "Most of them are about hurting you. I don't really read those through all the way. I don't like reading about you getting hurt."

I smiled. "Well, I wouldn't like reading about me getting hurt either." I shrugged. "What're you gonna do? There're gonna be those fan girls, you know?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, I just don't like them. Sometimes I think one of them means business and'll actually carry it out."

I shook my head. "They're just trying to scare you. They have some kind of mental issue, obviously."

"Obviously." He sighed. "Well, I gotta get to sound check. I'll call in a few days." I felt some tears come down. I hate it when I cry. I can never control the tears that come out. "Hey, hey, none of that." I looked at him.

"Sorry, you know what happens when I get emotional." He just smiled.

"I'll be home in about six months. Just stay strong till then, gorgeous." I smiled too. "I love you." I saw some tears of his own come down.

"I love you too." I looked at the girls. "Say bye to daddy." I waved both of their arms at the screen. He double waved. I gave him one last smile and we disconnected.

_Frank's POV_

I wiped the tears away as I closed the laptop. I heard some sniggering and looked behind me. The guys were laughing at me. I just smiled and laughed. "Shut the fuck up, assholes," I said as I got up. They stopped, but I could see they were holding it in. I just shook my head and took Pansy.

As I put her around my shoulder, I looked back at the two bags of fan mail that were mine. I contorted my eyebrows in worry. Those letters have gotten more batshit crazy over the last year. What if one of them actually goes through with it? What if one of them found my address and hurts my beautiful Jamia because of me?

"Yo, Frankie, you ok?" I looked and saw Ray standing in back of me with a concerned expression.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." I gave him a small smile. He just smiled back and we walked to the stage together. I gave one more worried glance at the mail. Why did I worry so much? She's right. They just want to scare me.


	2. What Have I Done?

_Jamia's POV, 5 ½ months later…_

The house phone rang just as I put the girls down. I ran to it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sis." Oh! It was Todd, my little brother. He was only three years younger, so he was 23.

"Hey, Todd. How's it going?"

"It's going great. I just wanted to check up on you and my nieces." I smiled.

"They sure miss you."

"I know. That's the reason I called. I was wondering if they could come with me to my skydiving simulation."

"When you say simulation…"

"I mean on the ground. They won't come with me in the chamber or anything. I'll have one of the guys working there watch them when I do my thing. I know them."

I thought about it. "I don't know…"

"They'll be fine, Jem. I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

"Could I just call Frank first then call you back?"

"I don't know, Jem. You know how he is when it comes to me."

"I know, but I think he should have a decision in it too. They're his daughters too. Besides, the last time you guys saw each other you guys were hitting it off."

"That's true. He seemed to warm up to me. Ok, just call me back when you can."

"You'll be hearing from me. Love you."

"Love you too." We hung up and I dialed Frank's cell.

"Hey, hey," he answered.

"Hey, how're you?"

"Ok I guess. What about you?"

"I'm good. I just got a call from Todd."

"That's cool. What did he want?"

"He was wondering if he could take the twins to his skydiving simulation."

He was silent for a second. "Simulation?"

"Yeah. It's on the ground."

"I don't know, Jem. You know him when it comes to shit like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do remember when he went rock-climbing with his ex-girlfriend and he promised it would be safe? She ended up in traction for five months."

"Yeah, but that was an accident. It was her fault anyway. He warned her, but she wanted to do it."

"That's what's gonna happen to them."

"No. They aren't going in there with him. He said he'd have a guy that works there watch them when he goes in."

"That just makes it worse." I could tell he was getting frustrated. I couldn't deny I was starting to get a little irritated myself.

"Those guys are reliable. They know my brother."

"Fuck, you know, I'll just say it: I don't want them going with him."

"Why?"

"'Why?' Jem, he always says it's gonna be safe and someone ends up getting hurt. I don't want to risk my daughters like that."

"Excuse you? Don't you mean _our_ daughters? They'll be fine, Frank."

"You don't know that."

"How do you know that this time won't be different? They won't even be near the simulator."

"Dammit, Jem! Don't you see I don't care?" He was raising his voice. I see he went from irked to down-right pissed. I was getting there.

"Why can't you just trust him?"

"His track record isn't exactly inspiring hope in me. Why can't you trust _me_?"

"I do trust you. But you're not right all the time. No one is. They're gonna go and spend time with their uncle."

"I don't want them to!"

"News flash, it's not always about you! I have a mind too, you know!"

"Yeah? Right now it's not really working."

"Wow, just wow. I can't believe…you know? I don't care what you say. You're not here, so you can't control where they go."

"Can't I? I can take a plane right now and stop you."

"You would really abandon your band on a notion?"

"It's not a notion. It's a gut feeling. Don't you notice that all my gut feelings are pretty much right?"

"Not all the time! Why can't you trust _me_? I know my brother. He wouldn't intentionally put them in any danger."

"I told you," he sounded like he was talking through his teeth, "I don't care. There's a possibility."

"That's the shittiest excuse ever and you know it!"

"It's not a fucking excuse if there's an inkling of a chance that my daughters could get hurt."

"There you go with the 'my' again. It's not all about you!"

"I don't care about myself right now. I just don't want them near something that shoots air up! You take them there and I swear I don't think I've ever heard of such a bitchy, selfish mother!"

My mouth slacked. I walked into the girls' room. "Yeah? Ok, we'll see. Have an awesome rest of the tour, you selfish fucker!" I hung up. They started crying. "Shut up!" I shouted at them.

My eyes widened. I dropped the phone. What was wrong with me? I just yelled at my daughters. Tears came down my cheeks. I picked each of them up and hugged them. "I'm so sorry." I don't know who I was talking to, them or him.

_Frank's POV_

I threw my phone on the other side of the couch. Why couldn't she see that her brother's a train wreck? I mean, sure, we hit it off at that party, but he wasn't in a place that didn't have air shooting upward.

But wouldn't he protect them? He is their uncle. He's family. He wouldn't intentionally put them in the line of fire. Oh my God. Some tears came down. I just called my own wife a bitchy, selfish mother. What was wrong with me? It must be the stress finally getting to me, the stress of being on tour with her and the girls home. I get pissed pretty easy, but she's always there to calm me down. She has this soothing voice that I think could even calm the Hulk after he raged out. What have I done?

_Jamia's POV_

I felt so bad. I don't think I've ever felt worse. I just called my husband a selfish fucker. He so wasn't either. He was only thinking about Cherry and Lilly's safety. I sighed. I had to text him. I knew if I voiced my feelings, I couldn't get them out. I was too hurt. I had to let him know that I never meant those horrible things I said about him.

As I was texting him in the twin's room, I heard the door being kicked open. I made sure the girls were asleep and closed the door. I had to see what it was. If I stayed in the room, it would put my girls in danger. I never wanted anything to hurt them.

I walked silently to the living room and looked around. The last thing I remember before seeing black was a big, buff brown haired guy with a metal baseball bat, a smug, smirking blonde teenager, and a swift pain on my forehead as he swung.


	3. Is She Gonna be ok?

_Frank's POV_

Wow! What a crowd! It had to be our best one yet. They just gave off so much energy. It's probably because this was Mikey's return after spending some time with Alicia. They like it when all five of us are on stage at the same time.

That crowd was a great distraction, but after we signed off and walked backstage, my mind went straight back to the fight. I haven't told the guys yet. I didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it. It was a stupid mistake.

I took and pressed the return button on my iPhone. There weren't any messages. My face fell. I expected it. I bet she was still pissed at me. I would be.

After my skeleton makeup was all washed off, "Redundant" by Green Day came from my phone. I looked at it and saw her picture. She was calling me. Thank God!

I answered it. "Hey, baby, look-"

"Is this Frank?" a guy interrupted.

"Yeah," I said slowly as my eyebrows contorted into confusion, "Why do you have Jamia's phone?"

"So Jamia Iero is your wife?"

"Yeah," I said again. "Why? What happened?"

"Mr. Iero, your wife is on an ambulance right now."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "What? Can I talk to her?"

"I'm afraid she's out cold. One of your neighbors called the police when they heard your door being knocked down. Witnesses claim that two people walked in after that. No one was close enough to see what they looked like, but they did say that one looked like a teenage girl while the other was a big guy that seemed to be holding a weapon. We arrived too late to catch them and she was already knocked out."

"Will she be ok?" I felt like my body was shutting down slowly.

"We're not sure at this point. We'll have the doctor call you after he examines her. There're no definite possibilities at this point, but she was badly beaten when we got there."

I was silent. I couldn't believe this. I knew it. It had to be an obsessed fan. "Mr. Iero? Are you still there?"

I mentally shook my head. "Oh, yeah, sorry." Something hit me. "Wait, are my daughters ok?"

"They weren't harmed at all. We called her grandparents and they're watching them." At least two of my girls were ok. I was silent again. "Like I said, there're not any possibilities. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Yeah."

"Well, nice talking to you, sir. Sorry about your wife."

"Yeah, you too, thanks." I hung up and just set my phone down. Oh my God. My gut told me this was gonna happen and it did. Most of my gut feelings were right. This time, I just wished it was wrong.

The guys came in. I looked up at them. I walked to the couch and just slumped. Ray and Gerard came and sat on either side of me while Mikey and Bob were leaning on top of the couch.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Gerard asked.

I shook my head. "I got a call from a cop saying my house got broken into." Their worried expressions grew.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Well, Cherry and Lilly are with Jem's grandparents, but," I had to stop to catch myself, "apparently Jamia was beaten."

"Holy shit. Do they know what happened?"

"From what they could gather a teenage girl and a big guy holding a weapon broke into the house. I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I knew one of those letters was a threat. Those letters have been getting more and more morbid. I knew one of them intended to carry out their threat."

"Hey," Ray said putting his hand on my shoulder, "don't you think this is your fault."

"She's in the hospital because of me."

"Did you go over there and beat her up?"

"No."

"Then you can't blame yourself. You're famous. You know you have fans. So does she. She knew when she married you how it was gonna be."

"Yeah, but she was the one that said they were just trying to scare me. It's working."

"Look, this is Jamia we're talking about. You know better than any of us that she doesn't go down without one hell of a fight. She'll get through this."

"I just…I just wish I could tell her I love her."

"She knows that."

"I didn't say it the last time we talked."

"You don't have to say that every time."

"You don't understand. We had a fight about her little brother taking the twins to his skydiving simulation. I was worried about them getting hurt, but she kept telling me that he assured her they would be safe. After thinking about it, she was right. He's their uncle for God's sakes. He wouldn't put his only nieces in danger. The last thing I said to her was that if she had her brother take them, she would be a bitchy, selfish mother." Tears came from my eyes. "I've never felt like such a fucker in my life. She had every right to call me a selfish fucker. I didn't trust her." I looked at them. They all had sad, sympathetic looks on their faces.

My phone rang. I shot up and rushed over to it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Mr. Iero?"

"Yeah, yeah, are you the doctor?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Barnes. I just examined your wife."

The way he said that last sentence worried me. "What? What's wrong with her?"

He sighed. "Mr. Iero, your wife has sustained heavy injuries to her ribs. Seven of them are broken. She has a shattered ankle and multiple lacerations on her arms, chest, and stomach. Her face has some mild bruising as does her legs. Her forehead has a welt most likely from a metal baseball bat. Her left wrist is broken in several places. That's not the worst of it." That's not the worst of it? I was already starting to get pissed. I knew I wouldn't like what he said next. He sighed again. "We just received a call from the police after they examined her clothes, and…they found semen."

My eyes opened in shock and anger. "Are telling me that my wife was…raped?" It was taking a lot to keep my voice mildly level.

"I'm afraid so. Also, with all these injuries, her body has put itself in a comatose state. I'm sorry to say, but her chances of surviving these injuries are slim. I'll have family and friends call you for updates. I'm very sorry." He hung up. I just put my phone down. I clenched my fists at my sides and started shaking.

I stomped over to my guitars. I felt the guys' eyes on me as I did so. I took one of the guitars by the middle of the neck and just smashed my mirror to the ground. I kept hitting it, angry tears coming from my eyes, angry shouts coming from my mouth.

"Mother fucker! Asshole shithead raped the love of my life! Fuck them! Fuck them to mother fucking hell!" I shouted as I was hitting it. The guys were trying to stop me, but they didn't want to get close in case they got some glass shards to the face or a guitar to the chest.

Once I started slowing down, Mikey and Ray stopped my arms while Bob took hold of my guitar. It was pretty trashed, not as trashed as the mirror, but pretty wrecked. I just let go the guitar and leaned into Mikey and started balling my eyes out. He put his arms around me. He and the others led me back to the couch. I lied down and just continued crying. Why did this have to happen? Why did this chick have to do this? Why couldn't she just hurt me? Why did she have to hurt my Jamia? She's innocent. The only thing she was guilty of was stealing my heart.

_Alicia's POV_

I sat in the hospital room with Lindsay, Christa, Kaitlin, and Jamia's grandparents with the twins, looking at poor Jamia Iero. When the doctor told Frank that she sustained heavy injuries, he was speaking lightly. She was so torn up; it was kinda hard to recognize her. The only thing that gave away it was her was the beautiful rings on her left ring finger, the one of a kind wedding ring that cost Frank four thousand dollars, a rose of diamonds.

We were all worried about her obviously, but you could definitely tell Cherry and Lilly knew something was wrong with their mother. They were wondering where she was.

I hope they catch whoever did this. 'Cause when they do, I'm gonna give that bastard a quick kick to the balls for hurting and raping her. Hurting her is one thing, but raping is an all time low.

My phone buzzed. I got up and walked out of the room to answer it. I saw it was from my husband.

"Hey, Mikey," I answered.

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

"I don't know. I know I'm not ok."

"You're not the only one." I heard a loud vacuuming sound coming from his end.

"Hey, what's that sound?"

"Oh, it's an industrial size vacuum. After Frank talked to the doctor, he took one of his guitars and smashed his mirror to the ground. He bent down and just kept hitting it. He was shouting with anger. I don't think I've ever seen him, let alone a human being, that pissed."

"I don't blame him. He cares for Jamia a lot."

"He does. He's feeling even more like crap because the last conversation they had was a fight. Apparently he called her a bitchy, selfish mother."

"Oh no. That's just awful."

"You don't need to tell me twice."

I felt some tears come down my cheeks. "Hey, it's gonna be ok." How does he always know?

"I hope so. It's so awful, Mikey. You can hardly recognize her."

"Well, we'll be home in a few weeks. Though with the way Frankie is, we may cut it to just a week."

"Whatever you all are comfortable with. We'll be here watching over her, tell Frankie that."

"I will. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." We hung up. I walked back into the room and saw no one had moved. I looked at one of my best friends. Her natural blonde, dyed black back layer hair was fanned out, her green eyes sheltered under her one black eye and eyelid. She had a tube down her throat, nose plugs feeding oxygen in her lungs, and multiple IVs in her arm connected to a heart monitor, blood packets, nutrient packets, a brainwave monitor, which wasn't very active. My face fell. I wanted so hard to believe she would make it through this, but even my hope was starting to diminish.


	4. I Can't Function without Her

_Frank's POV_

I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can hardly go out and play. I don't know what urges me to stay strong when I'm out there, but I have a feeling that it's her spirit. She's always told me when I'm out there playing, I'm a different person. I can't and shouldn't think about my personal life when I'm out there. I should just do what I do best: play.

As the days went by, I felt that urge getting weaker and weaker. Not to the point where I can't play at all, but I mess up a lot more. The guys don't blame me, but the crowd got mean sometimes. I ended up calling one out that just kept bitching at me. He didn't do anything about it so I didn't really care. All I cared about was her. I needed her to be conscious and by my side. I feel like I can't do anything without her.

After the show in Richmond, I barely had the strength to walk off the stage. The guys had already decided that they'd cut the tour short. That means a lot of fans'll be pissed, but at least they get their money back. Besides, what's the love of my life for a couple hundred thousand fans? I would quit this whole thing all together if it meant she could live. We're gonna play one more show in New York and then I'd go straight to the hospital in Jersey. I wouldn't even take off my uniform or anything.

As I was walking off, I fell to my knees. Gerard and Bob took my arms and put them around their shoulders and helped me to the bus. They cleaned off my makeup and took off my Black Parade uniform and set me in my bunk. They left me alone after that. They learned that I wasn't much for conversation these days unless it was a phone call from the girls or her grandparents.

I turned around in my bunk and looked at the wall with a few pictures on it. I took one off and looked at it with sad eyes. It was Jamia and the twins smiling. It was taken by her grandma before we left. She gave it to me to have on the road. She was wearing her glasses. She has been because it's taking awhile for her contacts to get in. She was smiling, her beautiful, brilliant smile. She was holding Cherry and Lilly who were also smiling. My beautiful girls. One of them I heard wasn't so beautiful anymore. According to Alicia you couldn't really recognize her she's so torn up. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I smiled. She's just…I can't even fathom how amazing she is. She had to put up with my shit so many times. But she stayed. She knew me. I'm not me when I'm mad. I may have a short temper (no jokes or I'll kick your ass), but she saw past that.

Why is it when I think about her, I think about her in the past tense? She's not dead…yet. No. I can't think like that. She'll get through this and we can be together. She'll heal and we can go on living like we have before. That's all I really want.

The New York show was great. I knew I tore it up. Once it was over, I quickly walked off stage, handing a stagehand my guitar. I didn't even wait for the guys. I even told them I wasn't going to. I had to get to my wife.

I rushed out of the arena and to my car. I got in and went as fast as I could without breaking the speed limit. That's the only thing I needed, a ticket that'll hold me up for fifteen minutes I could be spending with her.

I parked and got out. I walked as fast as I could through the doors and up to the front desk. The nurse looked up and jumped. I'm sure I didn't look normal, but that wasn't my concern right now.

"What room's Jamia Iero?" I asked quickly.

She typed in her computer. "She's in 15D. Just go down the hall and make a left. It's the third door on the right." I nodded and ran to her room.

I opened the door and thought my knees were gonna give way. I put my fist to my mouth as tears came running down my cheeks. This couldn't be my wife. Alicia was right, but then again she wasn't. Even beat to shit she looked beautiful.

Everyone turned to me; they all got up and walked past me. We didn't talk as they did. They knew there was only one person I really wanted to talk to. Some nurses and the doctor were standing in the doorway. Probably just in case something bad happens.

I sat down in the chair that was once occupied by Lindsay and took her left hand. I looked at the ring that cost me so much, but in a way it didn't. Four thousand dollars had nothing on her. I cupped it in both hands. I looked at her face and felt more tears come down. She may be short, even shorter than me, but I've never seen her more fragile.

I sighed before I spoke. For some reason it was hard. This was the first time I've seen her physically for months and the last time we talked, we were pissed at each other.

I shakily took a breath. "Jamia, baby, please, it's me, Frankie. Please, wake up. I'm so sorry. I've never been so sorry before in my life. You're not a bitchy, selfish mother. You're the opposite. I've never seen a better mother. Even my mom pales in comparison to you. You mean more than life to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. The twins need their mom. I need my wife. You're the world to me, Jem. I need you, more than I need air. I promise those two fuckers will get what they've got coming to them. If I have to hunt them down, I'd do it. I'd die for you. I'd do anything if it meant I could stay with you. I'd quit everything if it meant you could live. Please, baby, sweetheart, beautiful, gorgeous. Wake up. I love you." I felt the tears just coming out now, there was no controlling them.

The heart monitor began going insane. My eyes widened and my face contorted into sadness. "No, no, no, no. You can't go!" Some nurses eased me to the side as they and the doctor hurriedly ripped the dress so her chest was exposed. I stood back and my head couldn't stop shaking back and forth. I felt a warm arm on my shoulder. I looked over and saw my mom. She was crying just like I was. The guys were holding their girls. I looked back to her.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted as he was shooting her with electricity. He kept shouting and shooting until the heart monitor went straight-line. "Call it." I just shook my head and couldn't stop shaking and crying. I just lost my wife. I just lost my best friend.


	5. How?

_Jamia's POV_

I coughed as my eyes burst open. I heard gasps and a heart monitor beeping. Hands restrained me as they carefully took a tube out of my throat and some nose plugs out of my nose. I coughed more and noticed I could really only half see through one eye. The other must be black. Someone handed me my glasses. I took them and put them on. I saw everyone had shocked expressions.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

"Mrs. Iero," the doctor said breathlessly. I looked at him. "Do you realize that you were dead for ten seconds?"

My eye widened. "That long?"

"Yes, and you came through. I don't know how you did it, but you did. You're ok. You'll be in here for a little bit until the brunt of your injuries heal, but from your blood work you heal fast. You should be out of here within a week to two weeks." I nodded and looked at everyone. I don't think I've seen Frank look more relieved than he was right now. I smiled at him. He just shook his head and smiled. I just kept the smile.

My grandparents came over with the twins. I gasped with happiness and took them. I had to be careful with my wrist, but other than that, I was ok.

"Hi, you gorgeous things you," I said putting my face closer to their's. I kissed their heads. They were smiling. Lilly put her hand to my face. I winced a little, but it didn't hurt too bad. Cherry was just happy. They both were. I could tell they looked a lot more relieved. They probably knew something was up when I wasn't there for…how long was out? With the surprised and shocked looks I would assume it was longer than a few hours.

"Uh, doctor, how long was I out?" I asked.

"Well, you really weren't out; you were in a coma for a week."

My eye widened again. "A week? Wow, they must have hit me harder than I thought." I knew what else happened to me. I heard the doctor when he was describing it to Frank. I was unconscious when it happened so it's not like I can remember it anyway. I'm just deciding to just leave it alone. If something comes up, I'll go to therapy, but I think I'd be ok.

"Yeah, they hit you more than once. You're lucky to be alive right now."

"Well, count your blessings right?" He just laughed and nodded. Everyone besides Frank came over to me and all gave me hugs. I've never had so many people to focus on at once.

After everyone left, Frank was the only one standing there. I scooted to left. I winced as I did, but I made it. I patted the empty spot I made for him. He walked up and sat himself next to me. He put his hand on my face and brought me over to his lips.

After we kissed, he put his arm around my shoulders. Lilly crawled into his lap. He took his other hand and tickled her stomach as he sat her up. She giggled. He looked at me and just kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"You don't know how sorry I am," he began.

"You don't have to say it. I'm sorry too."

"I feel like I have to. I felt like crap when I heard about this. The last things we said to each other were hurtful names."

"I know. I knew I was wrong when after you hung up, I yelled at the girls to shut up." Tears came to my eyes as I remembered it. He wiped them away with this thumb. I just smiled at him. "I knew I had to tell you I was sorry. I never meant to say those things to you. You had a point. My brother isn't the most responsible person."

"Yeah, but you were right." I looked at him sideways. "I didn't trust him, or you. You trusted him. That should've been enough for me."

"You were only looking out for your girls."

He shook his head. "Nah, they're our girls." I smirked at him.

"Now you agree with me?" He just laughed. I did too. It felt so good to be back with the love of my life and my children. I've just never felt happier.

I woke up and saw he wasn't next to me. He must just be in the bathroom. I just snuggled into the covers. My grandparents took the girls home to get some good sleep. They'd be back later.

I heard "Bark at the Moon" go off. That was Frankie. There's a kinky reason why that's the ringtone for him. Anyway, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Why hello former Mrs. Iero." I didn't recognize that voice. And it was a girl's.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's just as I said. You're not his wife anymore, at least, you won't be."

"Listen, bitch, I just got him back. I'm not planning on sharing."

"Oh you won't have to. All you have to do is tell me don't love him and we'll be on our way."

"I don't think you get it. When I say I don't want to share, that means as long as I'm alive, he won't be with anyone else."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you just would've stayed dead."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways. You won't see him again."

"Oh, really?"

"Really. I hope you've said your goodbyes." She hung up. Great. Just fucking great. I just woke up to find I was in a fucking coma for a week and now I lose my husband. Just awesome.

The guys came back in after getting coffee and saw he wasn't here. I had started crying. They put down their cups and came over to me.

"What?" Gerard asked.

"The same girl that hurt me took Frank." They all gasped.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." He sighed. "We have to."


	6. The Kidnappings

_Frank's POV_

My eyes burst open. I tried moving but I was tied up with rope on both my wrists and ankles. My mouth was gagged with a strip of cloth. Fuck! I just can't win these days. If it's not my wife nearly dying, I get kidnapped. I hope someone can find me. What sucks is that these two pretty much just came out of nowhere so no one really knows where they are.

I heard footsteps. I looked up and maneuvered myself so I was sitting up. At least I wasn't lying down.

"Hey there, babe," a girl said. I looked up. She was about 17 with blonde hair, a MCR shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She looked a little out of her nut.

I just glared at her. She came over to me and took the gag out of my mouth. I moved my tongue in my mouth to make sure it would work when I told her off.

"I'm sure you have tons of questions," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I've got a few rolling around in my head. First, why the fuck did you fucking kidnap me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"No, I really don't."

"Well, your wife didn't die, so I had to go to plan B."

"So, you're the bitch that nearly killed my wife."

"Very good. Yes. She was in the way." I looked at her sideways. "Don't you get it, Frankie? We belong together. We have so much in common. Way more in common than you and bitchy over there."

"Don't you call her that!"

"You can yell all you want. I'm not intimidated by you. Quite the contrary in fact."

"You know, another question just came up. Where's the dead fuck that hit and raped Jamia?"

"Oh, him? He's just got some unfinished business. He'll be back soon. He's even gonna come back with a souvenir for you." I do not like the sound of that. "More than one souvenir in fact." I felt myself get angrier every second.

"Listen, let me go and I won't hurt you." I gritted my teeth as I tried to get out.

She laughed a little bit. I wouldn't even call it a laugh. It sounded like one of those talking cheap-o witches you get at Rite Aid. "You silly boy, don't you get it? You're trapped. No one can find you, at least not in time." I gulped. I was in the shithouse for sure.

_Mikey's POV_

I was getting worried. We called the cops about Frank an hour ago and we haven't heard back yet. I know they found some semen on her clothes from when that jackass raped her. Why didn't they call us yet?

All of us were sitting in Jamia's hospital room in silence, waiting for the call. Alicia and I were sitting on the small couch they had in the room. I had my arm around her shoulders. I could tell she was worried. When we were teenagers, she helped Frank get over his cheating ex. They had a deeper connection than the other girls. Well, besides Jamia.

Jamia was holding the girls. Her grandparents had dropped them off earlier. They were just so cute, especially when they were in their mom's arms.

We heard screaming outside the room. Gerard and I got up and cracked the door open to see what was happening. It was like a ghost town. No one was out there. Just then a face popped up in the door window. The girls screamed. The babies cried. Gerard and I backed up as this mammoth of a man walked in with a bat.

He looked at Jamia. "Hey, sweet thing, remember me?" She just glared at him and held her daughters closer. "Well, I'm glad you're all here. It saved me the trouble of hunting you all down. The bosses want you, so you know what that means?" The guys and I found weapons. This guy wasn't going to get us or our girls. He just chuckled. "You think you wimps can take me? I'd like to see you try." He cracked his knuckles. We charged at him.

_Jamia's POV_

This was not good. The guys were fighting for all they were worth, but it didn't look like much was happening to him. I just held my girls, hoping that the guys somehow take this guy down.

About fifteen minutes later, I, the twins, and the guy were the only ones in the room that were conscious. I already started crying quietly. This was such crap. This was all because some chick wanted Frank. And it sounded like there were other girls that wanted the rest of the band. What is wrong with these girls? A lot of things I guess.

He turned his gaze to me after making sure Bob was out. "I want you to get dressed. You're gonna follow me out with your brats. You scream or try to run away, I'll make sure your precious little gifts from above get lead in between their eyes." I widened my eye then glared at him. I _do not_ like it when people threaten my daughters. That's when I get pissed. "Hurry up!" He pulled a gun out. I gently set them down and limped over to the bag that my grandma got me. I quickly changed into a black skirt, Misfits shirt, and one black flat, my other foot was covered from the cast that sheltered my shattered ankle. I went back over and took a girl in each arm. He just smirked.

"Ready?" I just nodded shakily. "Remember no funny business." He held up his gun to further his threat. I nodded again, my lower lip trembling. He smiled again. This guy likes seeing other people in pain.

I limped out with him as we walked to his van. He put the others in there and told me to go back there with them. I tried my best, but my ankle and broken wrist kinda made it hard. Not to mention I was holding two nine month babies. He just sighed and picked me up by my waist and shoved me in there. I just sat there, holding my girls to me. They cried here and there. I comforted them for fear he would take their cries as cries for help. Which they were, but he didn't need to know that.

We made it to their lair. He helped me down. There were other dudes that came out and took out each couple. I guess each girl had a big guy to do their dirty work. Not a bad plan. Psycho and delusional yes, stupid no.

He just ushered me into the large warehouse. He put his arm around my mine and my girls. He put the gun to my head. Tears came down my eyes. He had us walk into a room where the girl that was with this guy was talking to a tied up Frank. He looked at us. I don't think I've seen such quick transitions from shocked to sad to angry.


	7. I Had to

_Frank's POV_

Ok, that's it! These fuckers went way too far now! It's one thing to nearly kill her and kidnap me, but now they took her. With a gun to her head! I tried to break out of these damn restraints, but all the rope was doing was rubbing my skin raw. I winced as I tried to get out. I don't think I've felt so many different forms of anger at once.

"Let go of them, now," I said slowly. My expression was dangerous. He makes one move to kill her and he's gonna be dead before he hits the ground.

"Oh, Frankie, you're so cute," she said. "They're part of your old life. We have to make sure we begin with a blank slate when your new life with me starts." Jamia just glared. The girl looked at her then at the guy. She nodded her head and he pulled the safety down. Jamia just started shaking with sobs. I kept trying to get out. I was just so frustrated. I didn't like feeling helpless, especially when it came to my family.

"I swear! If you kill her, you'll be dead before you hit the ground!" I yelled at the douche.

"Really? What about her?" He moved the gun down to Cherry's head. Oh he did not just fucking go there! I could even tell Jamia was pissed.

"Don't you hurt her!" she shouted. "If you're going to hurt anyone, hurt me!" I just shook my head. I struggled as I pulled on the restraints. This was such bullshit! He moved the gun back up to her head. I could see some relief in her eyes.

"God dammit! I almost lost her; please…just let them go. I'll do anything." I was reduced to begging I was so scared for them. I knew I wouldn't get hurt, but I couldn't let them die because of me.

"Anything, huh?" she asked. She thought about it. "Why don't you leave her and come with me?" I looked at her with tears in my eyes, shaking my head. "It's either that or pieces of three different brains on the floor." My eyes widened in sadness. I had to do it. It was the only way for them to get out while they still had the chance. I was fucked, but that didn't mean they had to be. I sighed and nodded.

"Frank, no!" Jamia yelled, crying. "Please!" The guy pushed her out of the room, putting the gun away. At least they were safe.

_Jamia's POV_

Why? Why does life have to be so cruel? Why did he have to trade his happiness for our lives? I can understand why he did it. He sacrificed his life for our's. He was so brave. His grandpa taught him well.

I limped out crying. Though I understood why he did it, I felt like I just lost a chunk of me, my other half was missing. What would I do now? There wasn't a man out there for me besides Frankie. I guess I would have to live out my life raising the girls as a single parent.

I was crying because it wasn't fair. Why did I get my life when he had to spend his with a crazed freak? He would miss out on all his daughters' lives. He would miss their first boyfriends, their prom night, their weddings. He wouldn't be there to walk them down the aisle. Who would do that now?

Who would be that person that comforts me when I have a bad day? Who would tell me that everything's all right even when it isn't? Who would take care of me?

_Frank's POV_

Tears wouldn't stop pouring out. I couldn't believe I just left the love of my life and my bundles of joy. I'd miss out on growing old with her. I'd miss out on my daughters' whole lives. They wouldn't know who their dad is. I just hope she tells them that I love them and that if I had it my way, I would've been there. I hope she tells them I sacrificed my happiness for their's. It's all about them in the long run. Not me. They don't deserve shitty lives. But in a way, they just got them. I bet Jamia's a train wreck. I was there for her at a bad time in her life. She didn't really have a dad. Her mom wasn't much help after she married her stepdad who abused her in more ways than one. She's had a shitty life and I think I was the one thing that made her happy, the one thing that made life worth it for her. I hope she can live on without me. Maybe get a guy who isn't famous, who doesn't have to deal with shit like this.

"Ok," she said. I looked up. I don't think there's ever been a more depressed face than mine. She looked like she didn't care. "You'll get over this. Soon enough you'll forget all about her." I don't think I'd ever forget about her. She's one of a kind. She's the mother of my children. She's the only girl that ever understood me. She's unforgettable and the most amazing woman. She's my gem.


	8. We Came Through it Like Champs

_Jamia's POV_

I just sat at the front of the warehouse. I just couldn't leave. It was like a forcefield surrounded the area, going down only when Frankie was with me again. I knew those chances were slim. It didn't matter what face he made or whatever came out of his mouth, she was heartless, only wanting him for his fame, not for who he is. She would never let him go.

I heard gun shots. My head snapped to the warehouse. Oh my God. They better not have shot him. I may miss him, but at least knowing he's alive will help me at least try to sleep at night.

Just then, I heard running footsteps coming towards the door. I got up and the door opened. It was everyone. They got out. I gasped when I saw Lindsay holding Gerard on one arm, Frankie on the other. He was holding his shoulder. Oh my God they shot him. At least he was alive.

I ran with them as they ran. We made our way back to another hospital. Hopefully all the staff wasn't too badly damaged. We walked in and saw it was calm. The nurse at the front desk saw us and immediately called other nurses to get to the lobby stat.

A whole mess of nurses came out and took a couple to their rooms. The guys were in worse shape than the girls were. The girls only had a few scrapes here and there. A nurse took Frankie. I followed.

"Sorry, ma'am, we can't allow anyone to come in the surgical area. We'll let you know when you can see him. I take it you're his wife?" I nodded. She smiled. "It won't take long." I gave her a small smile and sat down. I set Cherry on my lap and called my grandparents and told them all that happened. They said they would be there as soon as possible.

They walked through the doors less than twenty minutes later. They saw me and sighed with relief. I got up and they group hugged me. I felt so much better. It was like the hug you're mother gives you when you feel down, the hug I should've gotten from my mother.

"Sweetheart, we're so sorry this is happening to you. Did you call the police?" I nodded.

"I just got off the phone with them when you walked in. They arrested everyone in the building. No one died."

"That's good. I'm sure they'll get the death penalty anyway." I just smiled. I gave my girls to them and just walked outside. I sat down on a planter and just sighed. I almost lost my husband today. He almost lost me yesterday. I really hope this doesn't keep happening because if it does, we'll be dead before they could kill us.

After sitting out there for ten minutes, I heard the door open. I looked over and saw a doctor. He looked like he was looking for someone. He saw me and said, "Are you Mrs. Iero?" I nodded and got up. I limped over to him and we walked inside.

"How is he?" I asked.

"There is nothing to worry about. Your husband is just in recovery right now. He came through it like a champ. I just talked to him. He said he wants to see you and his daughters." I nodded and my grandparents gave me my girls. They gave them and me kisses and left. I looked at the doctor.

"What room?" I asked.

"3B." I thanked him and walked to the door marked 3B. I opened the door and saw he was lying there with his shirt sleeve rolled up, bandages on his shoulder. More bandages were around his wrists. I took the chair next to his bed. He looked at me with love. I couldn't help but notice some happy tears coming out of my eyes.

"Hey, hey, none of that." I just smiled.

"I'm so happy you're ok," I said.

"I am too. I'm happy you're still alive."

"Me too." I sighed. "Can you just not have gut feelings about this kind of crap anymore?"

He laughed. "I wish I could stop them, but they just come. I can't control them."

"Too bad. Because I have a gut feeling that I know'll come true."

"Really? What might that be?"

"After we're all healed up, the girls will be at my grandparent's house and we'll have some fun, just the two of us."

He nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, playfulness an undertone. "I don't think that's one I would hate." He just gave me his flirty eyebrows. I laughed. He did too. He took my hand and we just sat there in comfortable silence, knowing that whatever life throws at us, we'll be ready to fucking swing.

The End


End file.
